Come Back Home
by pingki954
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sepakat berpisah setelah 4 tahun hidup bersama, berpisah secara baik-baik. tapi bagaimana kalau anak mereka tidak menerima perpisahan itu, apalagi ternyata naruto sudah punya istri baru. drama NARUSASU family
1. Chapter 1

**COME BACK HOME**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Seorang lelaki dengan perawakan sedikit tinggi, berkulit putih itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dari dalam mobil pribadinya. Kemudian ia memasuki sebuah pekaragan rumah, disana ia dapat melihat seorang perempuan memandangnya tidak suka.

"Kau sudah datang, Uchiha?" Pria yang di panggil uchiha aslinya bernama Uchiha Sasuke, ia juga tidak terlalu suka pada perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Papa!"

Dan seorang gadis kecil melompat kearahnya dengan gembira, ia mencium pipi gadis kecil itu. Sudah seminggu tidak melihat anaknya.

"Hinata-chan kita pulang." Gadis kecil dalam gendongannya merengek.

"Ajak ayah juga!" Sasuke mendesah, ini bukan pertama kali Hinata gadis kecilnya merengek dan meminta hal yang mustahil, ya, mungkin dulu bukan hal yang tidak mungkin. Karena mereka tinggal bersama.

Tetapi, dua tahun yang lalu ia resmi berpisah dengan lelaki yang sudah empat tahun berstatus sebagai suaminya. Berpisah secara baik-baik. Ia dan mantan suaminya berjanji untuk menjaga anak mereka secara bergantian.

Ketika umur Hinata masih empat tahun ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayah dan papanya tinggal terpisah, namun saat umurnya genap enam tahun ia mulai tidak terima. Sasuke memang sedikit kewalahan dengan sikap putrinya, lagian tiga bulan yang lalu mantan suaminya sudah menikahi gadis lain.

Ada perasaan terluka ketika ia tahu mantan suaminya sudah mendapatkan pengantinya dengan cepat, namun ia menyadari ia sudah tidak berhak pada lelaki itu.

"Biarkan ia menginap satu malam lagi, Sasuke!" pria berambut hitam itu menoleh pada lelaki yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, dan istrinya menempel begitu saja padanya. Sasuke berdecak, apa wanita itu pikir ia akan merayu suaminya?

"Ini sudah terlalu lama…Naruto." Pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu, bernama Uzumaki Naruto ia berambut pirang dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi, tegap dan gagah dengan kulit sedikit lebih gelap. Ia mengawasi putrinya yang merengek didalam gendongan Sasuke. Ia hendak mendekat namun istri disampingnya menahan.

Ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut perempuan itu.

"Aku akan mengantar mereka, hanya sebentar." Wanita itu menggeleng. "Bukannya kau janji akan ke tempatku." Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Kita akan pergi begitu aku selesai mengantar mereka. Kau tidak usah khawatir Saku-chan."

Wanita itu mengangguk walau wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak setuju dengan usul suaminya. Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke dan Hinata yang terus berontak dalam pangkuan pria itu. Sasuke kelihatan kewalahan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan menjelaskan sesuatu yang nampaknya tidak di terima oleh putrinya.

Ia berusaha menolong Sasuke, mengambil alih putrinya dengan cepat Hinata merangkul Naruto dan memeluk pria itu erat, kemudian lidahnya ia julurkan pada Sakura yang tidak seberapa jauh darinya. Menunjukkan seolah-olah ia yang memonopoli lelaki itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggeram melihat tingkah putri suaminya.

Ia tahu gadis kecil itu tidak menyukainya. Walau ia telah melakukan apa saja untuk mengambil hati bocah kecil itu.

"Ayah akan pulang bersama kita kan?" Naruto mengangguk, namun Sasuke jelas menunjukkan sikap penolakan.

"Naruto." Lelaki dengan surai pirang itu menyentuh bahu lelaki yang pernah hidup bersamanya.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian. Jadi Hinata tidak akan rewel." Sasuke diam, sebenarnya ia tidak suka berada terlalu dekat dan terlalu lama bersama lelaki itu, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima usulan Naruto. Atau Hinata akan menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

…

Bibir uchiha itu kadang-kadang sedikit melengkung mendengar antusiasnya Hinata bercerita, yang di tanggapi ayahnya dengan sama antusias. Sebenarnya putri mereka tipe pemalu dan pendiam seperti dirinya, namun bila ia bersama Naruto sifat cerianya dengan mudah muncul.

Ia ingat saat dulu ketika mereka masih satu keluarga. Naruto sering menganggu putrinya karena Hinata penyendiri seperti Sasuke. Ia bilang ia tidak ingin Hinata mirip papanya ia ingin Hinata seperti dirinya dan dengan nada sinis Sasuke akan berkomentar 'Naru dobe konyol'.

Gen yang di turunkan seseorang pada putrinya tidak akan mudah berubah begitu saja. Dan dengan bodoh suaminya akan berkata _'Apa saat kita membuat Hinata, aku tidak memasukkannya terlalu dalam ya? Jadi gen ku pada Hinata hanya sedikit'_ dan setelah itu biasanya Naruto akan benjol di kepalanya.

Sasuke diam-diam menghela nafas, itu hanya masa lalu, pikirnya. Kemudian ia menarik jaket kulit didalam tas ketika Hinata masuk dalam pangkuannya dan tertidur. Putrinya nampak kelelahan.

Sasuke kembali mengingat masa lalu saat melihat Hinata yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya dan Naruto yang mengemudi hati-hati. Ini sama seperti dulu ketika mereka pulang jalan-jalan mengajak putrinya bermain. Jalan mobil betul-betul pelan suaminya tidak ingin Hinata terganggu saat tidur. Ia masih sama seperti dulu sangat sayang pada putrid mereka.

"Tidurlah Sasuke-kun. kau juga pasti lelahkan?" Ia diam. Tapi Naruto sudah hapal sifat lelaki itu. Walaupun ia tidak banyak bicara. Sasuke pada akhirnya akan menuruti perintahnya. Karena tidak beberapa kemudian lelaki itu sudah terlelap.

Naruto menepikan mobil dan menanggalkan jaket dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…sudah sampai." Lelaki dengan surai hitam itu membuka mata kemudian membantu Naruto yang ingin mengeluarkan Hinata dari dalam mobil. Naruto menggendong putrinya hati-hati, ia tidak ingin Hinata terjaga…atau mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa pulang.

Ia mengekori Sasuke kemudian menungu pria itu menbuka kunci rumahnya…sudah lama ia tidak kesini kira-kira setelah mereka resmi bercerai. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mengantar mereka pulang atau hanya sebatas didepan pagar…karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan keluarganya.

Saat ia masuk kedalam rumah, Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat perubahan besar di rumah itu. Cat dinding sudah berubah dan tidak ada satupun fotonya di diding itu bahkan foto pra wedding mereka. Apa Sasuke membuangnya?

Ia mengutuk dalam hatinya…alasan apa Sasuke masih memajang foto itu. Mereka sudah lama bercerai. Entah kenapa ia tidak rela dinding itu menjadi kosong. Namun ia dapat tersenyum lega ketika melihat kamar putrinya. Setidaknya foto mereka bertiga masih banyak di kamar Hinata.

Setelah membaringkan Hinata, dan menyempatkan mencium kening putrinya kemudian keluar.

Ia berniat untuk segera pulang, tapi niatnya tertahan ketika sebuah kamar diujung sedikit terbuka, tanpa sedar kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar yang pernah ia tempati dulu. Lagi-lagi ruangan itu sudah polos dengan warna dinding yang gelap.

Ciri khas ruangan yang disukai Sasuke itu tapi sejak ia menikah, ia banyak melakukan perubahan pada karakter pria yang minim ekspresi itu.

"Ada apa?" Naruto terkejut dan merasa canggung ketahuan masuk ke kamar pria itu.

"Maaf…ku pikir tidak baik aku pulang tanpa permisi." Ia menggaruk rambutnya. Sasuke hanya memandang datar saja. Membuat pria dengan rambut kuning itu makin canggung.

"Mau minum segelas kopi?" Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, Sasuke lebih terkejut lagi dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Berusaha menahan pria itu lebih lama bersamanya. Seharusnya Sasuke sadar. Naruto tidak sendiri lagi.

"Ah…kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa." Ia mengelak dari kata-katanya sendiri, walau tidak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa kecewa.

"Baiklah." Dan jawaban mantan suaminya membuat ia menaikkan bibirnya ke atas.

"Tunggulah di sofa…akan kubuatkan segelas kopi untukmu." Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Berada di ruangan nyaman, membuat pria keturunan Uzumaki itu merindukan sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya. Dulu disini biasanya ia menyelesaikan tugas kantor yang banyak. Disini juga ia biasa mengoda Sasuke dan kadang-kadang memaksa pria cantik itu untuk bercinta sepanjang malam dengannya.

Di ruangan ini ia akan menemani Hinata belajar, menonton tv…lalu gadis kecilnya akan tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke dan ia akan menggendong putrinya ke kamar tidur. Naruto mengusap mukanya…apa yang ia pikirkan? Menyesal telah berpisah dengan pria itu?

Tidak…tidak seharusnya mempuyai perasaan seperti itu lagi. ia dan Sasuke telah memutuskan berpisah dan sekarang ia sudah punya keluarga yang lain. Kalaupun mereka berhubungan itu karena putri mereka saja. Hinata putri yang sangat dicintainya.

Drrr…bunyi ponsel membuat ia kaget, lalu menjawab panggilan untuknya.

"_Naruto-kun, aku sudah siap. Apa aku perlu menjemputmu_?" Pria dengan rambut pirang itu tersenyum…hampir ia lupa janji dengan istrinya untuk mengunjungi desa tempat Sakura dilahirkan. Besok adalah peringatan kematian kedua orang tua istrinya. Sakura gadis yatim piatu.

"Tidak usah…aku segera pulang." Dan ia memutuskan sambungan telpon, lalu beranjak pergi dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang membawa secangkir kopi.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku lupa ada janji dengan Sakura." Pria putih itu menggenggam cangkir yang ia bawa, berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan wajah kecewanya.

"Tidak apa."

"Aku pergi dulu." Pria itu pergi begitu saja, tidak melihat ke arahnya lagi tidak memberikan senyum terakhirnya. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Lelaki itu terkekeh kemudian ia merasa bodoh hanya karena segelas kopi membuat ia bertingkah layaknya wanita.

Ia yang salah…harapan apa tadi? Berusaha menahan pria itu…kheh…Sasuke tahu pria itu sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Ada orang lain yang mengisi hatinya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih tidak bisa melupakan Naruto. Ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu. marah, sedih, kecewa bila ia memikirkan Naruto yang terlalu cepat melupakan rasa cinta padanya.

Empat tahun…empat tahun mereka hidup bersama, semudah itukah Naruto mencari penganti dirinya? Hanya sebatas itukah rasa cinta pria itu padanya? Memikirkan itu semua dadanya sesak dan air mata tidak bisa ia tahan. Keluar deras membasahi pipinya.

…

Sasuke mengatur meja makan setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Hinata. Tidak lama setelah itu putri cantiknya keluar, lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup kedua pipi anaknya.

"Pagi sayang…ayo sarapan."

"Ayah mana?" Hinata menengok kanan-kiri berharap ayahnya akan keluar dengan wajah berantakan dan menguap malas, kemudian Hinata akan melompat ke arahnya dan minta disuapin. Namun ayahnya tidak kunjung muncul. Sasuke yang melihat membuang nafas, hari ini mungkin jadi berat.

"Ayah sudah pulang, Hina-chan."

"Pulang kemana? Bukankah ayah seharusnya disini?" Sasuke mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi putrinya. Karena inilah ia tidak suka bila Naruto mengajak menginap Hinata di tempatnya. Anak gadisnya akan mempertanyakan sesuatu yang akan sulit ia jelaskan.

"Hinata. Ayah punya kehidupan sendiri yang berbeda dengan hidup Hinata dan papa. Jadi ayah tidak tinggal bersama kita. Ayah punya rumah sendiri." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan hati-hati sambil mengelus pipi anaknya berharap gadis itu mengerti. Namun ia menyadari raut kesal yang ditampilkan oleh anaknya.

"Jadi ayah akan terus tinggal dengan wanita siluman rubah itu?!"

"HINATA! Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata buruk itu!" tanpa sedar ia meneriaki putrinya. Hinata memandang nanar pada papanya.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" ia membanting garpu dan berlari ke kamar. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya…pagi ini mungkin harus mencari cara untuk membujuk gadisnya untuk sarapan dan pergi sekolah. Ia pasti akan terlambat ke kantor.

…

Itachi kembali memandang adiknya yang sedari tadi bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Aniki. Mau sampai kapan kau disini. Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan?" Namun kakaknya sama sekali tidak bergeming. Terus menatapnya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Sasuke balas memandang kakaknya. Namun ia tahu tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun pada lelaki itu.

"Hinata kembali bertingkah setelah pulang dari rumah Naruto." Itachi melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Sudah ku bilang. Jangan biarkan Hinata bersama lelaki itu." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa dokumen.

"Naruto adalah ayahnya." Itachi berdecak. Ia tahu kakaknya tidak menyukai Naruto tepatnya tidak menyukai hubungan mereka…Itachi sebenarnya juga salah satu faktor penyebab ia dan Naruto berpisah, namun ia tidak mau menyalahkan kakaknya. Perpisahan ia dan Naruto murni karena keinginan mereka berdua.

"Hiduplah normal adikku…cari perempuan dan menikah. Kalau terus berhubungan dengannya bagaimana kau bisa sembuh." Dan Itachi beranjak dari ruangannya. Sasuke mengusap mukanya perlahan. Itachi selalu menganggapnya sakit. Tapi untung ia tidak membenci buah hatinya dengan Naruto. Sasuke bersyukur Itachi sayang pada Hinata.

Kemudian suara ponsel berdering…ia membukanya dan menjadi aneh ketika melihat nama tertera disana 'suamiku' aneh ia masih menggunakan nama itu di ponselnya padahal mereka sudah berpisah selama dua tahun.

"Hallo"

"_Aku mengirim sesuatu_." Suara disana terlalu cepat…Sasuke diam, dulu Naruto juga suka mengirimnya hadian bila Naruto harus pergi dinas dan meninggalkan dirinya…bunga dan hadiah-hadiah manis lainnya.

Apa Naruto masih ingat dengan kebiasannya yang sempat ia lupakan…? Apa mantan suaminya itu mengirim setangkai bunga cinta untuknya? Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum, ia bahagia.

"Naruto…terima"

"_Ku harap Hinata senang menerimanya…aku lupa memberikan padanya kemarin. Bisakah kau memberikannya Sasuke?"_ dan harapannya menghilang berganti dengan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa tidak kau kirimkan ke rumah saja." Kentara sekali nada kecewa yang ia lontarkan, namun Naruto sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

"_Aku sudah tidak punya waktu…kupikir akan mudah mengirimnya ke kantormu."_

"Oh…" dan ia menutup ponsel begitu saja, mengenggam erat benda itu. lagi-lagi ia berharap. Rasa ini kembali menyakitkan. Benar kata Itachi. Ia selalu membangun hubungan dengan pria itu makanya sulit melupakannya. Biarpun ia berpisah dengan resmi dengan Naruto. namun bukankah mereka selalu bertemu walaupun Hinata adalah alasan.

Mereka masih saling mengontak satu sama lain, mungkin karena itu ia masih merasakan perasaan ini, mungkin saja ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengira mereka berpisah karena sering bersama, namun itu semua berakhir saat Naruto menikahi gadis lain. Baru Sasuke sadar ia dan Naruto benar-benar telah berpisah. Apa ia harus mendengarkan kata kakaknya. Ah…ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

…

Beberapa minggu berlalu Sasuke akhirnya dapat bernafas lega ketika putrinya berhenti merengek menyuruh menjemput ayahnya, gadis itu menyerah dengan kesibukan di sekolah dan bertemu teman-temannya. Walaupun kadang-kadang Hinata masih sering rewel.

Namun ketenangannya menghilang ketika Naruto berada didepan sekolah Hinata. Menjemput putri mereka yang disambut antusias oleh Hinata. Gadis kecil itu langsung bermanja-manja dalam pelukan Naruto.

Seandainya meraka masih bersama…pemandangan itu tentu sangat indah.

"Naruto." Lelaki pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Hinata menggapai Sasuke. Papanya itu mendekat, Sasuke pikir Hinata ingin digendong olehnya namun ia salah, putrinya itu sama sekali tidak berminat digendong.

Ia merangkul leher Sasuke tanpa melepas tubuh Naruto. Hasilnya ia dan Naruto terlalu dekat. Muka bertemu muka. Mata saling menatap. Hinata tertawa gembira.

Sasuke canggung dengan cepat ia melepaskan rangkulan tangan kecil anaknya. Membuat gadis cilik itu cemberut tidak suka.

"Naruto ku rasa minggu ini Hinata tidak usah menginap di tempatmu." Pria berkulit jelaga itu memandang tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah giliranku untuk mengurus Hinata -chan?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi mulai sekarang biar aku yang akan mengurus Hinata. Demi kebaikan kita bersama." Naruto makin tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Kau punya banyak waktu bersama Hinata, sedangkan aku hanya satu minggu dalam sebulan. Apa kau melarang aku bertemu putriku sendiri?" Sasuke tahu akan sulit menjelaskan semua ini pada Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku…kau tau kan Hinata tidak menyukai Sakura. Setiap kembali dari tempatmu Hinata jadi sulit dicontrol."

"Sasuke, hubungan Hinata dan Sakura baik, kok. Itu mungkin karena Hinata belum terbiasa." Sasuke jengah. Baik apanya? Naruto hanya mencari jalan aman saja untuk dirinya.

"Baik apanya!? Apa kau menyangkal apa yang dilakukan Hinata terhadap istrimu. Garam dalam kopi itu?!" Naruto terkejut Sasuke tahu hal itu. padahal ia sudah menyembunyikan kesalahan putrinya.

Kejadiannya sudah berlalu tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia memperkenalkan Sakura pada Hinata pertama kali. Namun ia tidak menyangka Hinata berbuat nekat menukar gula dengan garam pada kopinya, ia sempat tidak percaya dengan perkataan istrinya. Saat ia bertanya pada Hinata, putrinya itu tidak berbohong.

Ia anggap kejadian itu sebagai keisengan seorang anak namun lama-lama ia menyadari rasa tidak suka putrinya pada istri yang baru saja ia nikahi. Kadang Sakura dibuat menangis. Naruto hanya bisa menyuruhnya sabar. Dan ia tidak patah semangat untuk membuat putrinya itu menerima Sakura.

"Itu hanya salah paham saja." Pria pirang itu tersenyum lebar seakan-akan menampilkan kalau itu bukan apa-apa.

"Salah paham!? Apa kau ingin membuat Hinata dan aku terlihat buruk!" Sasuke akhirnya berteriak. mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Apa aku pernah menyalahkanmu?!"

Hinata ketakutan melihat dua orang yang disayangginya saling meneriaki satu sama lain. Dan ia mulai menangis.

"Ayah. Papa jangan bertengkar…hik…" menyadari Hinata menagis, baik Naruto dan Sasuke menenangkan dirinya. Naruto menepuk punggung gadis itu menenangkan anaknya.

"hus tenang. Papa dan ayah tidak bertengkar kok. Ia kan papa?" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Hatinya meringis.

Sasuke bersyukur Naruto tidak memaksa walau ia tahu pria itu sangat kecewa. Ia merasa egois dengan menghalangi Naruto bertemu dengan putrinya. Naruto benar, Hinata selalu bersamanya sedangkan mantan suaminya hanya bertemu Hinata sebulan sekali. Ia merasa jahat.

Makanya pada saat Naruto datang ketempatnya dan mengajak jalan-jalan ia memperbolehkan anaknya pergi bersama ayahnya. Hanya saja ia tidak siap saat Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk ikut.

Sasuke pikir mereka bertiga akan bersenang-senang di hari minggu cerah ini. Namun siapa sangka di dalam mobil ada istri Naruto yang tersenyum ke arah putrinya. Dan ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak ketika Hinata berwajah masam.

Ia merasa agak khawatir ketika melihat kebencian di wajah Hinata setiap kali melihat perempuan berambut merah muda itu. sasuke tidak pernah mengajar Hinata untuk membenci Sakura dan ia memang tidak menyuruh Hinata untuk menyukainya. Mungkin itu salahnya.

Setiap kali Hinata pulang dari rumah mantan suaminya. Gadis itu menceritakan bagaimana ia memperlakukan Sakura. Istri Naruto sering ia jahili sampai batas normal. Ia berusaha menasehati Hinata dan putrinya itu keras kepala…ia rasa hanya sifat itu satu-satunya yang diturunkan Naruto pada gadis kecil mereka.

Ia memang khawatir pada putrinya, dan ia juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang duduk dibelakang dengan anaknya. Sedangkan Sakura didepan bersama Naruto yang mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan rendah.

Setiap kali Sakura bersikap mesra pada Naruto ia harus beberapa kali memejamkan mata. Sesak menyapa hatinya. Bagaimana tidak sakit melihat orang yang kau cintai bermesra dengan orang lain. Semestinya ia tidak ikut jadi ia tidak perlu melihat semua ini.

Namun ia memang tidak bisa menghindar dari pemandangan didepan, pada Sakura yang menganggu Naruto, ketika lelaki itu merespon meraka berdua tertawa melupakan dirinya dan Hinata dibelakang.

"OWwww!" namun teriakan keras Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Pria berambut hitam itu cepat-cepat menjauhkan Hinata yang menarik rambut Sakura. Sasuke tahu gadis pink itu memandang kesal pada anaknya.

"Ha…ha…kurasa Hinata gemas pada rambutmu, Saku-chan."

Naruto tertawa keras. Sasuke tidak mengerti, apa mantan suaminya kira ini lelucon? Padahal ia tahu Hinata bukan melakukan itu karena ia memang jahil. Ia tahu seperti apa anaknya, Hinata melakukan itu karena rasa benci.

Perasaan seorang anak yang takut kehilangan ayahnya.

"Suamiku…kepalaku sakit."Sasuke memandang kearah lain tidak sanggup melihat Sakura yang manja pada Naruto yang mengusap kepalanya. 'Suamiku' dulu hanya ia yang menggunakan panggilan itu.

Naruto memang tidak peka…atau ia memang berpura-pura tidak tahu pada sikap benci anaknya pada Sakura. Ia hanya berusaha mendekatkan istri dan anaknya. Karena itu ia membujuk istrinya untuk ikut dalam jalan-jalan keluarga ini. Berharap walaupun sedikit putrinya akan terbuka pada Sakura.

Walaupun tadi pagi istrinya dengan keras menolak usulnya. Sakura berkata dan menyakinkan Naruto. Kalau anak suaminya itu tidak akan pernah suka apapun yang ia lakukan. Gadis itu akan terus membencinya karena menganggap ia merebut ayahnya. Namun pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan pergi dengan Naruto.

Namun sepertinya ia rasa ini tidak mudah apalagi ketika anaknya melompat ke pangkuannya dan menendang paha istrinya. Naruto kaget tidak menyangka, Sakura memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Hinata-chan tidak boleh begitu sama Kansan." Ia mengusap kepala Hinata sedikit susah mengemudi karena gadis kecilnya mendekapnya erat.

"Sayang…duduk dengan papa saja, ya?" Naruto menengok Sasuke sekilas yang asik memandang keluar. Tidak mau tahu kalau ia kerepotan. Naruto menghela nafas, apa ia telah salah mengambil langkah.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau dengan Kansan?" Hinata sama sekali tidak bergeming, tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng anaknya terus menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia tahu Hinata tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir, Sakura dan Sasuke yang memandang ke luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong mengalihkan perhatian, menatap Naruto bingung. Pria dengan kulit jelaga itu tersenyum.

"Istriku…maukah kau pindah kebelakang?" mohon Naruto. Sakura berdecak ia tahu semua ini karena setan kecil berkedok malaikat yang terus memeluk suaminya.

Namun pada akhirnya ia pindah ke belakang dengan raut kesal, dan ia lebih kesal lagi ketika suaminya menyuruh Sasuke untuk pindah kedepan. Lalu lihat setan kecil itu dengan wajah gembira beralih pada lelaki yang duduk disamping suaminya. Ia menengok ke arahnya dan menjulurkan lidah kecilnya.

Rasanya ingin meneriaki gadis kecil itu kalau tidak karena Naruto yang memelas padanya dan meminta maaf.

Taman keluarga yang ada di kota tempat mereka tinggal memang terbilang luas, dengan beragam permainan yang di sediakan. Hari minggu menjadi padat karena hampir semua keluarga berkumpul disini menghibur anak-anak mereka.

Naruto berpikir mereka berempat bisa bersenang-senang dengan gembira. Namun ia harus beberapa kali melempar tatapan minta maaf pada Sakura yang berada disampingnya. Raut gadis itu tidak baik semenjak menginjak kaki di taman ini. Sakura merasa terasing dan terabaikan.

Bagaimana tidak ia merasakan itu, karena si setan kecil sebutan darinya untuk anak gadis berambut biru itu menggenggam erat tangan kanan suaminya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam papanya sendiri, menghalangi Sakura setiap kali istri Naruto itu minta perhatian.

Dan sepanjang hari itu benar-benar membuat ia geram dan kesal. Pasalnya ia selalu berakhir sendiri…sepertii naik cangkir raksasa. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke naik cangkir yang sama. Dan terpaksa ia naik sendiri. Naruto kembali minta maaf dan ia kembali kesal. Begitu juga dengan permainan yang lain.

Sampai batasnya ia murka. Dan bilang sangat lapar, berharap Naruto menemaninya. Namun si setan kecil terus merengek minta bermain di tempat lain. Dan ia sekarang juga sendiri juga di salah satu café sedangkan Naruto dan dua orang menyebalkan itu terus bermain.

Dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai memutih melihat kegembiraan ketiga orang itu saat memasuki café tempat ia duduk. Ia kesal karena harus menunggu lama dan cemburu pada lelaki putih itu yang terus bersama suaminya.

Kadang ia takut Naruto akan kembali pada Sasuke setiap kali suaminya bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ia nikahi. Ia takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar suaminya terus bersamanya. Walaupun harus menerima kebencian anak Naruto.

Ia tidak punya siapapun, tidak percaya dengan siapapun semenjak kecil ia sudah sendiri. Pertemuan dengan Naruto merubah segalanya. Ia percaya pada lelaki itu. dan sangat mencintainya.

"Kau tidak memesan apapun Sakura? Katanya kau lapar." Melupakan rasa kesal Sakura berusaha tersenyum manis.

"Aku menunggumu." Naruto balas tersenyum…Sasuke hanya bisa membuang muka. Kemudian ia duduk dan Hinata kembali berwajah cemberut padahal putrinya tadi sangat gembira. Naruto kemudian memesan makanan.

Suasana kembali canggung…Waupun Naruto kadang berusaha mencairkan suasana namun tidak berhasil.

"Eh ada sesuatu di pipi anakku." Ia mencolek es krim yang dipesan Hinata pada pipi anaknya sendiri. Hinata diam tidak merespon ia terus makan dalam diam padahal biasanya putrinya tidak pernah diam bila bersamanya. Ia terkekeh dan menatap Sasuke minta pertolongan.

Namun Sasuke adalah pilihan salah. Lelaki tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia menatap Sakura, dan istrinya ikut-ikutan diam. Membuat Naruto ingin berteriak dalam hatinya.

Setelah makan mereka tidak juga pulang, mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan bersantai di café, ide Naruto yang hanya didiamkan oleh ketiga orang itu.

Mereka menyeruput teh dalam diam. Naruto kembali berteriak dalam hati. Apa ini juga salah, Naruto bingung dengan cara apa lagi ia mendekatkan anak dan istrinya.

"Mau kemana Hinata" Sasuke menahan anaknya yang turun dari kursi.

"Pipis."

"Biar papa antar." Hinata menggeleng lalu langsung keluar.

"Hei Sasuke. Hinata tau dimana kamar mandi?" Sasuke terkejut ia langsung bangun, Namun Naruto menahannya.

"Biar aku saja." Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan istrinya dengan rasa tidak suka di antara mereka.

Sakura melirik mantan dari suaminya itu, ia tidak mengerti hubungan aneh mereka. Namun setiap kali melihat pria berambut aneh ini melihat suaminya…ia merasa takut suaminya akan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri. Sama seperti dulu ketika orang tuanya meninggal. Tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Sakura sedikit mengagumi paras lelaki ini, kalau saja bukan karena ia pernah menikah dengan suaminya, tentu ia akan sedikit tertarik padanya. Sifatnya juga buruk mungkin karena itu Naruto meninggalkannya. Berdua begini bersamanya ia masih bersikap angkuh dasar lelaki sombong.

Mungkin sifat si setan kecil hasil didikan lelaki ini…atau sebenarnya Sasukelah yang menyuruh si setan kecil untuk memusuhinya…siapa yang mengira.

"Kau masih mencintai suamiku?" Sakura jelas merasa geram melihat ekpresi lelaki berambut hitam itu. mata dan mimik wjahnya jelas tersirat kalau ia masih punya hati pada Naruto. Dasar laki-laki homo, bukannya menikah dengan perempuan malah mengharapkan suaminya.

"Kau salah paham nona." Sasuke kembali acuh pada kopi yang ia nikmati. Sakura berdecak.

"Heh…kau lucu sekali Uchiha. Apa kau pikir Naruto masih punya hati untukmu? Akan kubilang satu rahasia." Sakura mendekat, ia suka perubahan di wajah lelaki itu.

"Sebenarnya selama denganmu ia merasa… jijik." Sasuke memandang tajam Sakura. Ia tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Tahu apa perempuan ini tentang Naruto dan hubungan mereka.

"Hei jalang…! apa kau sedang memandang rendah Naruto! Tahu apa kau? Kau baru jadi istrinya selama enam bulan." Muka Sakura memerah, ia tidak terima Sasuke berkata seperti itu. ia sudah cukup mengetahui luar dalamnya Naruto selama ini.

Ia sebenarnya ingin membuat lelaki itu kecewa, dan mundur dari perasaan cintanya. Mana dia tahu Sasuke akan semarah ini.

"Hei apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto yang baru masuk bersama Hinata tersenyum pada mereka. Ia senang dua orang itu tidak saling membenci. Sasuke kembali bersikap acuh, Sakura menggeleng lemah ia tersenyum hambar, sedikit takut kalau Sasuke akan mengadu perkataannya tadi namun sepertinya lelaki berambut hitam sama sekali tidak peduli.

Biarpun terkesan tidak peduli, Sasuke sebenarnya sekali-kali melirik pasangan itu yang kadang lupa padanya dan Hinata. Mereka mengumbar kemesraan didepannya. Sekali lagi Sasuke menyesal mau ikut dan menerima ide Naruto untuk bersantai disini.

Hatinya sakit bila Naruto tertawa pada perempuan itu.

"Kyaa!" Sakura menjerit keras-keras, ia tidak menyangka sesuatu seperti itu menimpanya…padahal ia tadi berniat meminum kopi yang tinggal setengahnya, mulut cangkir itu sudah ada didepan mulutnya, namun sesuatu terlihat didalam cangkir kopinya. Makhluk berwarna hijau membuka mulut didepannya.

Dengan cepat ia melemparkan cangkir itu dan menjerit keras menjadikan ia pusat perhatian. Seekor katak keluar dari cangkir yang ia lempar. Hinata terkikik melihat perempuan itu ketakutan.

"Naruto! Ini ulah anakmu! Ia memasukkan kodok itu dalam minumanku." Dan memang makhluk hijau itu melompat-lompat sembarang arah dan membuat pengunjung kafe menjerit-jerit. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto harus turun tangan sendiri menangkap mahluk itu dan minta maaf pada pemilik café.

Untung bapak itu pengertian dan tidak menuntut ganti rugi.

"Hinata jadi tadi kamu keluar untuk menangkap kodok?" Sasuke langsung mengintrogasi Hinata begitu mereka keluar dari kafe. gadisnya Nampak ketakutan melihat wajah papanya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Apa papa mengajarimu begitu?" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Naruto segera mendorong Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke mungkin ia tidak sengaja." Kemudian ia berpaling pada istrinya. "Maafkan Hinata, Sakura." Raut wajah Sakura masih murka…ia sangat jijik dengan katak.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan Naruto. Si setan kecil ini, bukan sekali ini saja melakukan hal jahat padaku!" Sasuke mengeram ia tidak suka anaknya mendapat julukan aneh dari wanita itu.

"Apa kau bilang! Rubah betina sialan!" Naruto sempat benggon melihat dua orang itu adu mulut, namun ketika menjadi pusat perhatian ia berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka Waupun sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Aku heran kenapa gadis kecil seperti Hinata tahu hal-hal seperti tadi. Kalau tidak ada yang mengajarinya." Sakura berujar sinis matanya memandang Sasuke meremehkan... sedangkan Sasuke tidak mau wanita itu menilai buruk anak dan dirinya.

" Tidak ada alasan aku melakukan itu!"

"Tentu kau punya alasan untuk membenciku."

"Hei kalian berdua sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar disini."

"Anakmu sama brengseknya denganmu!" teriak istri Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

**PLAK**…Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke menampar pipi istrinya.

"Jangan berani menghina anakku. Jalang!" Naruto segera berdiri ditengah dan mendorong istrinya. "Cukup kalian berdua."

Sasuke sangat marah. Berani sekali perempuan itu berkata buruk terhadap anaknya. Ia tidak peduli meski itu adalah istri Naruto. Lagian kenapa Naruto tidak ambil pusing Hinata di katakan seperti itu. apa sebenarnya anak mereka tidak terlalu penting untuk lelaki itu? sasuke semakin besar kemarahannya.

Pria pirang sialan itu lebih suka menenangkan istrinya yang menagis karena ia tampar.

"Hinata ayo pulang!" namun gadis itu berlari ke arah ayahnya dan menarik baju pria itu.

"Ayah ayo pulang." Sasuke menarik kasar pergelangan putrinya. Namun Hinata tetap bertahan dengan menggenggam baju Naruto. Karena jengkel ia menyentak tubuh putrinya sampai terjatuh…Hinata terkejut ia belum pernah diperlakukan oleh papanya begini.

"Sasuke kau jangan kasar!" Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Sasuke pada anaknya sendiri. Hinata terisak dan berlari kembali pada ayahnya. Naruto menggendongnya. Lalu menenangkan putri semata wayangnya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Pulang dengan papa, ya?" gadis itu menggeleng isak masih sedikit terdengar. Naruto melihat istrinya dengan wajah memelas…ia rasa mereka akan bertengkar hebat nanti di rumah.

"Istriku maaf, apa kau bisa kau pulang dengan taksi?…saja. Aku harus mengantar Hinata dulu." Sakura jelas tidak suka.

"Tidak."ia juga bersikeras.

"Kumohon Sakura…kau jangan keras kepala…atau Hinata pulang dengan kita saja?" Sasuke langsung ingin protes namun ia kalah cepat dengan Sakura yang bilang tidak. Nampak sekali kalau istri mantan suaminya tidak menyukai Hinata. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak akan pernah rela Hinata tinggal walau sehari bersama mereka.

Masih dengan rasa kesal perempuan itu berbalik arah. Dan Naruto mengantar Sasuke dan putrinya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Hinata masih tidak mau berada dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Gadis itu marah sekaligus takut, Sasuke menyadari semua itu dan ia sangat menyesal pada emosi sesaatnya tadi.

Gadisnya lebih memilih memeluk ayahnya dengan terpaksa papa yang mengemudi kali ini. Suasana di antara mereka masih tegang tidak ada satupun yang bicara hanya isak tangis Hinata yang terdengar. Nampaknya Hinata masih syok dengan emosi Sasuke.

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah tempat kediaman Sasuke. Naruto segera bermaksud menidurkan Hinata. Namun anak gadisnya menolak.

"Tidak mau! Nanti ayah pergi. Hinata di marahi sama papa." Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putrinya yang memeluk lehernya kuat.

"Papa tidak marah sama Hinata-chan. Dan ayah tidak akan pergi sebelum kamu tidur." Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Naruto tidak tahu harus membujuk seperti apa. Sasuke yang ia harapkan untuk membantunya entah kemana. ia rasa pria itu sedang mandi. Lagian ia harus cepat pulang atau Sakura akan sulit di ajak bicara nanti.

"Ayah janji tidak akan pergi."

"Janji." Naruto mengangguk. Sepertinya anak yang dicintainya itu melunak tidak keras kepala seperti tadi. Setelah beberapa saat Hinata tertidur dan Naruto bisa bernafas lega setelah menyelimuti dan mencium kening anaknya Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Begitu ia keluar Sasuke menunggunya, lelaki itu nampak lebih segar dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Naruto ada yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai Hinata." Naruto menghela nafas kadang ia tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Karena ia tahu kemana arahnya. Ia tidak sanggup berpisah dengan anaknya. Tidak mungkin sanggup.

Setelah keduanya duduk di sofa tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung kepada inti pembicaraan mereka.

"Naruto sebaiknya aku yang merawat Hinata. Sampai ia bisa menerima istrimu, aku tidak mau putriku bersifat jahat seperti tadi." Naruto Nampak murung Sasuke tahu pria pirang itu bersedih tapi ia juga tidak mau anak gadisnya jadi punya pikiran jahat kalau terus bersama mereka.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan Sasuke…seiring dengan waktu aku yakin Hinata pasti bisa menerima Sakura." Sasuke tertawa pahit ia jengah pada ketidak pekaan mantan suaminya atau malah pria itu pura-pura.

"Kau tahu kenapa ia tidak suka istrimu! Karena Hinata mengira Sakura merebutmu darinya…ia belum memahami tentang kita. Aku tidak mau anak kita bersifat buruk. Naruto. Mengertilah." ucapannya adalah bentuk permohonannya pada pria pirang itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas ia cukup mengerti kenapa Hinata seperti itu. namun ia berkeyakinan dapat membujuk anaknya.

"Aku juga tidak mau dinilai sebagai orang tua yang buruk oleh istrimu." Ia berujar sinis. Namun Naruto cepat-cepat membela istrinya. " Sakura tidak bermaksud seperti itu Sasuke." Membuat pria putih itu tertusuk sakit beribu-ribu di hatinya.

Akhirnya kesepakatan berakhir final dengan ide Sasuke, walaupun Naruto tidak sepenuhnya rela. Tapi Sasuke berjanji memperbolehkan lelaki itu melihat putrinya tanpa harus tinggal di rumah mantan suaminya. Naruto pulang dengan wajah tidak semangat dan Sasuke merasa bersalah. Tapi ia yakin dengan keputusannya.

Pria dengan kulit seputih susu itu bernafas lega sedikit walaupun ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia merasa egois…tapi ini demi putrinya.

Ia juga berharap besok dan hari-hari seterusnya putrinya Hinata dan dirinya bisa melewatkan hari dengan bahagia. Ia berharap banyak.

"Ayah mana?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada putrinya yang bangun terlalu pagi, di tangannya ada boneka beruang sebesar dirinya hadiah dari ayah. Ia menguap lalu tertidur kembali di meja makan. Sasuke yang masih berkutat di dapur mengelus kepala Hinata kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia bersyukur putrinya melupakan kemarahannya kemarin.

Ia memang melakukan sendiri pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bukannya karena ia tidak punya pekerjaan tapi ia merasa cemas bila ada orang lain yang mengurus Hinata. Makanya ia tidak menyewa baby sister untuk putrinya. Dan ia menyempatkan dirinya mengurus Hinata walaupun itu akan menguras tenaganya.

"Ayah mana?" putrinya kembali bertanya. Sasuke tahu hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan putrinya akan bertanya hal yang sama setiap hari. Tapi ia hanya harus bersabar.

"Hinata mandi dulu. Kemudian sarapan dan pergi sekolah." Hinata memandangnya berkaca-kaca, ini reaksi yang tidak biasa. Hinata akan merengek padanya menyuruh ayahnya untuk dibawa pulang. Pagi ini ia tidak merengek membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Ayah jahat! Ayah mengingkari janji pada Hinata! Hik…huwa!" Sasuke terkejut dengan tangisan mendadak putrinya.

"Ayah tidak megingkari janji sama Hinata. Ayah sekarang sangat sibuk jadi Hinata mengerti, ya." pria itu mencium air mata anak gadisnya. Namun gadis kecil itu tidak berhenti menangis malah semakin kencang suara tangisannya.

"Papa juga jahat pada Hinata!" gadis kecil itu membanting bonekanya hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras. Sasuke terkejut dengan sikap putrinya kali ini.

"Hinata!"

"Papa tidak membolehkan ayah menemui Hinata! Papa jahat...! papa jahat." Pria dewasa itu kalut putrinya tidak berhenti menangis. Lalu ia menghembus nafas sebelum kembali tersenyum ia harus sabar dengan emosi putrinya. Ia mengusap pipi anaknya lembut.

"Siapa yang bilang…Hinata boleh kok ketemu a…"

"**papa yang bilang kemarin!"** seiring dengan teriakan keras itu Hinata terdiam lalu gadis kecil itu mencengkeram dadanya sendiri. Kemudian tubuhnya kejang-kejang.

Sasuke panik melihat putrinya jatuh ke lantai dengan tubuh kaku dari mulut kecil anaknya banyak busa yang keluar.

"Hinata…! Hinata…!"

…

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Sakura tidak menjawab ia sibuk menaruh mangkuk di atas meja. Naruto mencengkeram pergelangan tangan istrinya. Ia tahu Sakura masih marah soal semalam yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sakura?" wanita itu memandang tajam pada suaminya. "Menurutku usul Sasuke kau terima saja untuk sementara waktu." Pria pirang itu menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa…Hinata akan menderita." Sakura jengkel.

"kalau aku yang menderita. Bisa!"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Eh…apa kau menderita dengan anakku?" Sakura menghela nafas berat, seharusnya ia jujur saja pada lelaki ini kalau ia memang tidak bisa menerima kehadiran putri suaminya. Bukan ia jahat tapi Hinata yang tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Jujur Naruto…aku sudah lelah berusaha mengambil hati putrimu." Pria pirang itu kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya.

"Jangan patah semangat. Hanya masalah waktu saja, anakku akan menyukaimu." Sakura melepaskan ggenggaman Naruto matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dan Hinata akan membuatmu kembali pada pria itu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena kau masih mencintainya…ya, kan?"

"Kau hanya kasihan padaku karena sebatang kara." Naruto geram, namun suara ponsel menghentikannya.

dan suara di ponselnya membuat ia kaku. "A-anakku."

"Ada apa Naruto." Sakura ikut panic saat melihat suaminya yang cemas.

"Sakura, Hinata…Hinata masuk rumah sakit."

**TBC**

**ini cap pertama yang super panjang. karena saya kapok buat fic yang ber cap banyak. jadi cerita ini kemungkinan hanya 2 atau 3 cap saja. dan kemungkinan panjang-panjang.  
**

**ok...boleh minta salamnya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**COME BACK HOME**

**PAIRING : NARUSASU**

**GENRE : DRAMA/FAMILY**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

Naruto memandang cemas, ia melirik Sasuke yang begetar kemudian kembali memandang ruang ICU tempat putrinya ditangani. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah tadi, karena memarahi Sasuke begitu tahu putrinya masuk rumah sakit.

Namun saat-saat genting itu, Itachi kakak laki-laki mantan istrinya muncul dan menyeretnya keluar. Membuat Sakura yang datang bersamanya, khawatir. Mereka terlibat adu mulut sedikit hebat, Itachi menyuruhnya untuk tidak menemui keponakannya.

Dan tentu saja ditolak oleh Naruto secara tegas.

"Hinata mulai sekarang akan tinggal bersamaku." Jelasnya secara tegas. Pria pirang itu memang berniat mengambil alih pengasuhan Hinata, ia merasa Sasuke sudah tidak mampu menjaga putri mereka.

"Apa kau bilang!" Itachi menarik kerah baju Naruto, mukanya gusar sedangkan matanya memandang pria itu dengan marah. Seenaknya saja lelaki pirang itu bicara. Itachi tidak akan mengampuni orang yang membuat adik dan keponakannya terluka.

"Sampai dimana kamu membuat adikku menderita, hah? Menikah kemudian bercerai! Lalu sekarang kau juga akan mengambil anaknya." Kemudian dengan kasar kakak Sasuke mendorongnya.

"Sedangkan kau selalu bahagia. Kau sembuh dan menikahi perempuan, kau biarkan adikku sakit sendirian." Lanjutnya dengan sengit, lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu berusaha sabar, ia tahu seperti apa saudara laki-laki Sasuke.

"Kami tidak sakit. Jangan pernah menganggap kehidupan kami selama empat tahun sebagai pesakitan."

**Bukkh…** Naruto meringis, bibirnya lebam, Itachi meninjunya keras.

"Kau membuatnya menjadi gay! Bukan pesakitan? Lalu kau juga yang menyuruhnya mengandung anakmu! Pencangkokkan rahim!..cuih! Kau tahu seberapa besar penderitaan adikku selama empat tahun bersamamu?" teriaknya bertubi-tubi.

Naruto mengusap bibirnya. Matanya memandang tajam mantan kakak iparnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama empat tahun itu. kau membuat kami bercerai!" batas kesabarannya sudah habis, ia bahkan mengabaikan janji perpisahan yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Sasuke dulu, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Itachi atas perceraian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Itachi hampir melayangkan kembali pukulannya, namun sebuah suara menahannya.

"Naruto! Itachi-nii!" Sasuke yang baru datang, segera melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mereka berdua.

"Hinata sudah melalui masa kritisnya, sekarang ia sudah siuman." Itachi mendecih, lelaki itu kemudian pergi. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mengusap bibirnya, pria itu menghela nafas.

"Naruto, bukankah kau pernah berjanji. Perceraian kita tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kakakku." Lelaki pirang memandang Sasuke, kemudian ia memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Maaf, aku emosi."

"Sudahlah, Hinata memanggilmu begitu ia bangun, temuilah anak kita." Pria itu mengangguk.

Sasuke menggosok kedua tangannya yang dingin efek cuaca diluar ruangan, ia menghela nafas kembali melihat punggung Naruto yang berada di depannya.

…

"Ayah!" Sasuke tersenyum sedikit melihat wajah gembira putrinya, walau ia masih Nampak pucat. ia juga dapat melihat senyum sinis kakaknya pada pria pirang itu yang masuk dengan istrinya. Sasuke mendekat dan mengelus sayang rambut Hinata.

Saat dekat baru ia sadar wajah cemberut putrinya, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Tidak mungkin ia mengusir Sakura, tapi ia takut putrinya kembali histeris.

"Apa kabar, Hinata-chan." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis yang ditanggapi dengan diamnya Hinata. Naruto yang berdiri disamping wanita itu tertawa. "Lihat apa yang dibawa Kansan, Hina-chan." Naruto masih memasang wajah gembira ketika memperlihatkan sekantung makanan kesukaan putrinya.

Sakura menyerahkan pada Hinata, mencoba mengambil hati gadis itu. Namun gadis kecil itu menepis hingga makanan itu jatuh berhamburan.

"Pergi!" ucapnya kasar dengan logat suara kanak-kanaknya. Matanya memandang benci pada perempuan yang ia anggap telah mencuri kebahagian papa dan dirinya, benci karena perempuan itu ada dalam hati ayahnya.

"Hinata" Sasuke menenangkan Hinata, takut gadis itu kalut. Itachi yang berada disebelah masih memasang muka penuh kebencian.

"Pergi…pergi!...PERGI!" Hinata kembali histeris. Itachi bangkit dan menyeret Naruto keluar beserta istrinya. Sasuke semakin panik ketika anaknya berusaha bangun dan memanggil ayahnya.

"Jangan pergi ayah ! jangan tinggalkan Hinata!" Gadis itu menangis kencang, Sasuke memeluk berusaha meredam tingkah putrinya.

Pria pirang itu menarik dirinya dari cengkeraman Itachi, dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggunya diluar. Sedangkan ia kembali pada Hinata, mantan kakak iparnya berdecak.

"Hinata tenang. Papa bilang tenang." Gadis itu tidak juga berhenti, sampai akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke cemas sekaligus takut dengan keadaan putrinya.

Suasana kembali tegang saat seorang dokter memeriksa kondisi Hinata. Raut wajah dokter itu Nampak gusar ketika memandang Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan kalian berdua."

.

Naruto dan Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, sedikitnya merasa menyesal apalagi dokter yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah kawan mereka sejak masih remaja.

"Beginilah kalau aku percaya pada pasangan seperti kalian! Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti permintaan kalian." Dokter itu nampak kesal, sekaligus menyesal pernah percaya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Seharusnya ia menolak saat Sasuke mengajukan diri menjadi bahan percobaannya.

Ia pikir mereka akan terus hidup bersama dan membahagiakan anaknya, tapi nyatanya mereka berpisah. Padahal ia yang paling tahu bahwa hubungan seperti itu tidak pernah berhasil di dunia ini. Saat itu ia terlalu naïf dengan percaya semua janji setia kedua teman akrabnya.

Naruto mendongak. Dokter Sasori adalah teman akrabnya, temannya itu sangat ahli dibidangnya.

Karena temannya itulah ia dan Sasuke berhasil memperoleh anak dari tubuh Sasuke sendiri.

"Sasori biarpun kami berpisah, tapi Hinata tidak kekurangan kasih sayang."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada anak malang itu sekarang?!" lelaki berambut merah itu benar-benar marah.

"Hinata tidak sama dengan lainnya. **Kalian harus ngerti! dia lahir dari tubuh lelaki**!" teriak dokter itu tinggi. Naruto dan Sasuke Cuma bisa menunduk.

"Karena tercipta dalam rahim buatan, banyak dari sel tubuh Hinata tidak berkembang secara sempurna. Bagian otaknya yang paling rawan." Lanjutnya lagi

"Padahal kalian paling tahu hal itu, tolong jaga baik-baik Hinata. Bagiku gadis itu sangat berharga selain karena ia adalah wujud keberhasilan ku, aku juga sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri." Ucap dokter Sasori lebih lembut, setelah sebelumnya menumpahkan amarahnya.

"Jadi, usahakan jangan memberikan tekanan pada gadis cilik itu." Setelah itu dokter Sasori menyerahkan resep obat yang harus ditebus. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah.

"—Dan satu lagi…untuk sementara waktu turuti semua keinginan putri kalian, untuk mencegah stress yang berlebihan pada otaknya." Ucap dokter itu kemudian.

Setelah berada diluar Naruto Nampak menghela nafas, Sasuke menyadari wajah suram pria itu. ia tahu berat untuk Naruto mengatasi keadaan yang sedang ia alami.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran, namun Naruto memandangnya dalam diam.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang dan istirahat, biar aku yang menjaga Hinata." Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di dada, pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau putri kita… memintamu untuk tinggal bersama kami?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Akan ku pikirkan nanti, pulanglah."

Sasuke masih memandang pria itu lama, tidak bisa menebak pikiran pria pirang itu.

"Mau kubawakan makanan?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan khawatir, namun mantan teman hidupnya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Ia tidak mau merepotkan lelaki itu. "Istirahat saja."

…

Naruto kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Membuat Sakura mengerti tidaklah mudah, istrinya itu memang sedikit sensitif bila berhubungan dengan bekas orang yang pernah ia nikahi dulu.

"Ini tidak akan lama, sampai Hinata sembuh semuanya akan kembali seperti semula." Ujar Naruto meyakinkan istrinya.

"Bagaimana kalau anakmu, menginginkan kalian kembali bersama?" Sakura tentu takut itu terjadi.

"Kau tidak bisa percaya padaku?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengenggam kedua tangan istrinya. "Aku bukan tidak percaya padamu, tapi aku tidak percaya pada Sasuke." Tutur istrinya kemudian.

"Jangan cemas. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Janji." Naruto tersenyum, ia memeluk istrinya dengan sayang. "Kau bisa menelpon ku setiap saat."

Setelah meyakinkan istrinya, Naruto bergegas kembali ke kamar putrinya dirawat. Ia merasa bersalah menyuruh istrinya pulang sendirian, tapi ia juga takut anaknya kembali histeris bila Hinata tidak menemukannya.

"Ayah!" ia disambut oleh suara ceria putrinya, Naruto langsung menghampiri anak gadisnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu saat melihat Sasuke masih menemani putrinya. Sasuke menggeleng, Naruto memandang penuh arti pada lelaki itu. dulu Sasuke adalah pria yang sangat kaku, jarang berinteraksi. Mungkin karena ia Cuma hidup berdua dengan kakaknya.

Ketika ia berhasil masuk dalam kehidupan mereka, sedikit demi sedikit hati Sasuke mencair apalagi ketika ia mengandung dan melahirkan Hinata. Sifatnya sedikit jadi lembut.

Bukan ia tidak tahu penderitaan Sasuke, ketika pria itu memutuskan untuk jadi bahan percobaan Sasori sewaktu melakukan pencangkokkan rahim. Memang tidak layak disebut bahan percobaan karena ia dan Sasuke datang sendiri pada Sasori untuk memiliki momongan.

Melihat lelaki putih itu sendiri membesarkan Hinata. Membuat ia merasa sangat bersalah pada penderitaan yang Sasuke rasakan sewaktu bersamanya, juga membuat lelaki itu menderita setelah berpisah dengannya.

Ia menghampiri mereka, anak gadisnya langsung mengulurkan tangan yang disambut Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Ayah tidak pergi lagi, kan?" Tanya Hinata penuh harapan, Naruto menggeleng berusaha menyenangkan putrinya. "Ayah akan pulang ke rumah?" Tanya putrinya lagi kali ini dengan mata berbinar. pria itu juga mengangguk.

"Ayah, papa, ayo kita pulang ke rumah." Ucap Hinata sambil memegang tangan papa dan ayahnya, Naruto tersenyum melihat senyum gembira putrinya. Sasuke memaksa senyum di wajahnya, ia tahu Naruto lakukan itu untuk menyenangkan putrinya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia juga berharap Naruto bisa pulang ke rumah kembali dan mereka bisa hidup bersama lagi.

"Ia, kita akan pulang begitu Hinata-chan sehat."

"Aku tidak sakit." Gadis itu merengek manja. Naruto memeluk sayang gadis manisnya itu. kemudian ia melirik Sasuke yang masih setia mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Sasuke, pulang dan istirahatlah" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga akan menjaga Hinata."

.

"Kau benar-benar akan tinggal bersama mereka?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Apalagi suaminya pulang pagi-pagi dan berkemas. Ia memang menyetujui Naruto untuk tinggal dengan Sasuke dan anaknya, tapi kalau mendadak begini timbul rasa takut dalam dirinya. Membuat matanya berkaca-kaca, takut kehilangan suaminya. Sakura benar-benar tidak kuasa membendung air mata.

Padahal ini adalah awal-awal cinta mereka bersemi dalam ikatan pernikahan, kini orang yang sangat mengerti perasaannya dan sangat ia cintai tinggal dengan orang yang pernah suaminya cintai. Walau ia tahu mereka sudah berpisah lama, tetapi ia takut perasaan keduanya akan timbul kembali.

"Kenapa menangis? Aku tidak pergi jauh."

"Tapi kau dan Sasuke." Isak Sakura semakin jelas terdengar. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca, menatap lekat ke wajah suaminya. Seakan menyampaikan bahwa ia takut suaminya akan diambil oleh pria itu lagi.

Naruto tersenyum, ia tahu kekhawatiran istrinya. Dia pun menghentikan mengemasi barang yang akan dibawa. Perlahan ia menghampiri istrinya. Kemudian dengan penuh kasih sayang, dipeluknya tubuh Sakura.

"Cukup percaya padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Aku tahu," Ucap lelaki pirang itu seraya mengelus rambut istrinya dan memberi kecupan mesra di bibir merah Sakura. "Karena itu percayalah padaku." Dan Sakura akhirnya luluh.

Wanita itu masih terisak namun ia turut membantu suaminya berkemas, beberapa pakaian penting dan laporan keuangannya di kantor. Ia memang tidak membawa semuanya karena mereka masih di kota yang sama, jadi kalau ada hal-hal penting ia bisa kembali.

Naruto menghapus air mata istrinya yang masih meleleh. "Jika ada sesuatu, segera hubungi aku."

"Aku akan menelponmu sejam sekali." Naruto tertawa. "Kalau begitu apa aku harus merekatkan ponsel di telingaku?" kelakarnya membuat Sakura memajukan bibirnya, mayum.

"Jangan lupa makan. Dan hati-hati." Ingatnya pada Naruto, lelaki itu mengangguk. Dengan berat hati sakura melepas kepergian suaminya, hatinya masih dibalut perasaan tidak enak dan takut. Ia memohon pada tuhan agar menjaga hati suaminya. Dengan lemas ia membalas lambaian Naruto.

Dia tetap berdiri mematung di pintu rumahnya, sampai mobil pribadi suaminya menghilang di belokan jalan. Dengan langkah lesu, Sakura pun melangkah masuk. Duduk tidak bergairah di kursi tamu yang mewah. Pikirannya masih terus menerawang jauh memikirkan apa yang dilakukan suaminya dan lelaki itu.

…

tbc

* * *

aku mau minta maaf pada kalian semua, padahal aku janji cerita ini hanya ada 2 atau 3 chap. Tapi aku membutuhkan waktu yang panjang bila menyelesaikan sebuah cerita. Jadi kemungkinan cerita ini akan berchapter banyak. Dan pastinya apdetnya juga lama sangat ^^

Kembali ke inti cerita, kalian tentu merasa aneh dengan kejadian setelah Hinata melalui masa kritisnya ia langsung ceria begitu. Itu sengaja agar alurnya lebih cepat. ^^

Kemudian tentang pencangkokkan rahim dan sel tidak sempurna, itu tidak ada didunia nyata,pada perempuan sih, bisa tapi untuk lelaki mana ada^^ hanya imajinasi aneh saya. :P

Dan jreng-jreng Itachi dapat peran sedikit jahat…tapi tenang karna ini drama tanpa banyak konflik jadi itu abang tidak akan jahat-jahat amat.

Dan banyak sekali yang bertanya apa penyebab narusasu pisah. Seperti saja bilang ini bukan konflik yang berat jadi penyebab perpisahan itu hanya masalah faham yang berbeda dalam rumah tangga. Dan sedikit ada campur tangan itachi nanti akan jelas seirin berjalan cerita ini.

Sekarang sesi Tanya jawab

Seth Chaos : _Wah, fic kamu luar biasa!Satu kata buat fic ini…SAMPAH!...Pengen muntah setelah baca fic kamu ;)_(terimakasih ;)

Neill : _Nggak rela NaruSasu cerai, apalagi Naruto udah nikah lagi huweee maki nynesek bacanya_ :( (tenang saya gax bikin hurt kok, jadi tidak akan galau ^^)

Tomoyo to Kudo : _Howaaaaaa...kirain tadi cuman oneshoot ternyata bukan. Syukurlaaaahhh... :D Itu kira2 hinata kenapa y? O.o_ (hinata sakit, sengaja dibikin begitu)

InfinitelyLove : _Asdfghjkl…ini bagussssss bingit…lanjut ya hehe_(ha…ha… ni lanjutannya.)

.12 : _Ayo update author-san ..Seruuu nihh_ (terimakasih…ni lanjutanya)

ClapJun : _Suka sih sama plotnya, tapi ko sasu jatohnya kaya ibu2 ya?_ (emang sasuke perannya disini ibu-ibu :) #diamaterasu) _kenapa di fic ini jarang ada 'koma'? Apa cuma di hp aku yg gini?_( maaf, bukan salah ponsel kamu kok, tapi aku yang oon dan malas banget edit secara mendetail)

EthanXel : _ini m-preg? Kasihan kenapa mereka berpisah?apa maksud Itachi?lanjut :) _(karena ini temanya tidak berat, jadi saya tidak terlalu membahas tentang penyebab perpisahan mereka. Iya ini m-preg, si abang tachi tidak suka hubungan narusasu, jadi ia menganggap gay sebagai pesakitan.)

funny bunny blaster : terimakasih

**Aicinta **: _kenapa mereka harus berpisah_( jawaban diatas) _kenapa sasu ga nyari pendamping lagi aja neji misalnya biar naru nyesel_ ( nanti ceritanya makin ribet:))

**Ndah D. Amay** : _Dari judulnya kyanya naruto bakal balik sama sasuke y?_ (sebenarnya aku ini paling susah nyari judul. Biasanya aku menyelesaikan sebuah cerita tanpa ada judul, baru kemudian aku memikirkan judulnya. Kebetulan saja aku melihat lagu korea 2ne1 yang ada lirik come back home :D)

**Shin :** ni lanjutannya.

**Tatan** : terimakasih

CA Moccachino : _Hanya saja kalo pembawaannya gak terlalu cepat pasti lebih bagus lagi. Typo juga banyak yg nyempil. Tolong diperhatikan_ lagi. *wink* (sebenarnya saya memang sengaja mempercepat alurnya…karena saya ingin secepatnya menamatkan fic ini. Tau sendiri saya orang yang agak molor kalau apdet fic. Soal typo kayaknya itu penyakit saya deh…sedih lihat fic sendiri tidak pernah berkembang. T-T)

**Guest **: _kasih notice charanya dong sasuke sama naruto_(sudah saya kasih, kemarin lupa)_ akun yanh bilang fic kamu sampah, aku udah nemuin beberapa fic yang dikomenin dia kayak gitu, keep writing _(terimakasih atas semangatnya, saya orang yang tidak gampang patah semangat untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu, jadi biarkan saja dia berkoar-koar, paling nanti bosan sendiri :))

**namikaze kinan** : iya ni apdetnya.

: _baru kali ini hinata dapet peran jadi anaknya narusasu_ ( soalnya saya suka hinata.)

Jasmine DaisynoYuki : _ada apa dg hinata_ (saya rasa sudah terjawab, kan ^^)

**Xilu :** terimakasih

**Kim Tria** : :D_  
_


End file.
